


听说你是直男05

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 2





	听说你是直男05

5.Your Disguise

出于自我保护的本能，人并不总是完全了解自己，如果有一部分真实的自我让他感到难以面对，就会下意识的想要忽视和逃避。彭磊迷迷糊糊睡起来，已经不记得自己之前哭过，他动了动有些麻木的手臂，小沁在他怀里睡得正香，两个人光裸着的腿还纠缠在一起。彭磊把脸埋在女孩儿颈窝里深吸了口气，强化了一下关于这个人已经完完全全属于他的认知。

突然，彭磊像惊着了似的从床上坐起来，连着把小沁也给弄醒了，他问人家，“几点了？”小沁一脸茫然的望着他，看他慌慌张张的穿上牛仔裤跑到客厅，又抓着手机蹬蹬蹬的跑回来，“庞宽来电话了你为什么不跟我说？”他似乎也不是为了听人回答才问的，自顾自的套衣服准备要走，此时是夜里两点四十分，小沁这下彻底醒了，她带着脾气又带着不可思议的问他，“彭磊你是人吗？”她从来没跟他起过急，彭磊被这一句给弄愣了。“您睡醒了不先问问我怎么样了，心急火燎的找谁去这是？昨儿差点儿没把我弄死你知道吗。”小沁说到后头已经明显带了点儿压不住的哭腔。彭磊蔫头耷脑的想着，已经晚了，电影早就散场了，海报灯牌都熄了吧。庞宽，庞宽呢？他回家了吗？他有没有生气？彭磊知道庞宽从来不生他气，但他一定不开心了。

彭磊把穿好的一只鞋脱下来又摆回去，到卧室去抱被子里气到发抖的女孩儿，“我……我睡懵了。”“别碰我！”吴沁岑使劲拧回身子，“我要睡觉了。”彭磊只好又贴过去，把吻轻轻柔柔的落在她的肩膀和后背上，小沁没再躲，他就又露出点儿牙来在女孩儿身上啃咬。“狗似的”小沁骂他，身子却往彭磊怀里靠了靠。他赶紧把人搂紧，又伸手进去煞有介事的揉着女孩儿的腰，“对不起啊，之前弄疼你了吧，下次一定注意。”彭磊这样小心翼翼地哄着她令小沁有些受用，情绪被慢慢安抚了下来，但心里有根刺被扎得更深，她很能确定刚发生的都和庞宽脱不开关系，只有遇上庞宽的事儿彭磊才会这么较劲。庞宽生病打个吊瓶，彭磊也要推掉和她约好的饭局去医院陪庞宽解闷儿。庞宽说新歌的这段编曲差点儿意思，彭磊就能在家整天整宿的琢磨。吴沁岑转身回抱住彭磊，男朋友和情敌这么情真意切的惦记彼此，她眼看着又不能发作，还有比这更憋屈的事儿吗？

第二天是个周末，小沁不上班，彭磊也没行程，索性就在家陪了她一天。昨儿放了庞宽鸽子，他打电话过来又是小沁接的，彭磊已经脑补了下次排练的时候庞宽要怎么拿见色忘友笑话他。笑就笑吧，彭磊想，这次不管庞宽怎么挤兑他都绝不还嘴，谁让他大过生日的惹人家不高兴呢。结果没等到排练那天，彭磊就在玩具店里见着庞宽了，他带着高兴劲儿凑过去，“来怎么也没说一声。”庞宽反应淡淡的，一挑眉说，“我找尚笑。”尚笑倒是撇了撇嘴，一副这儿没我什么事的样子就溜达出去了。剩下俩人在玩具店里，彭磊想开口提看电影的事，没想到被庞宽特别轻松的就一笔带过了，他没损彭磊，甚至没拿在女朋友家过夜这事儿臊他，只是笑着说了句片子特好看，你没来可真是亏大了。

庞宽平时惯会和他唱戏，每次彭磊干了没脑子的事儿，庞宽并不真的动气，小嘴儿却嘚啵嘚啵的不饶人，彭磊事儿办的不占理，嘴上还不愿落了下风，俩人你一言我一语的逗贫，说着说着就又要笑成一团。十年了都是这么相处下来的，如今庞宽突然变得宽宏大量，彭磊反倒像打了败仗一样憋闷。他心里搁着事儿，不咸不淡的和庞宽又扯了点儿有的没的。庞宽说要回家吃饭，彭磊也就没留他，自己进了库房去理货。

等他看了一眼货架，就再也移不开视线了，整个人惊喜的像被打上了高光。玻璃柜里整整齐齐摆着全套正版的星战模型，彭磊本人是个重度玩具控加星战迷，这套他日思夜想了好久，都苦于找不到购买渠道。彭磊兴奋的扑过去，打开柜子瞅瞅这个摸摸那个，对着模型爱不释手。这一定是庞宽干的，他专程过来，就为给他一个惊喜。连角色之间的位置摆放都是按照电影剧情设计过的，柜门上挂了一个牌子，上面一笔一划写着“非卖品”，彭磊看乐了，这个男孩儿的小心思总是这么戳人，不知道以后哪个女的能有福气被庞宽看上。

庞宽走到胡同口的时候，正遇见背着手在路边转悠的尚笑，庞宽喊了他一声，尚笑听见了两步就蹿了过来，“可出来了您，我刚看见吴沁岑了，要去玩具店找彭磊。”说着他又鬼鬼祟祟的四下望望，压低了声音，“我说彭磊和宽儿有要紧事儿说才把她给拦住，但瞅着不大高兴。”庞宽哭笑不得，说“你招惹她干嘛呀，这不是闲的么。”尚笑白他一眼，“你有良心没有，我看你俩有日子没在一块儿说过话了，给你们多争取点儿时间。”庞宽心想这特别像他和彭磊在店里偷情，还打发尚笑来胡同口给把风。“她人呢，让你给劝家去了？”“我还有那本事？她本来也是约彭磊出来吃饭，直接就去前头那饭馆等人去了。”庞宽点点头，“幸好我没留这儿吃。”尚笑又嘿嘿的寒碜他，说“你心虚什么啊。”庞宽心里早就认定了尚笑准是知道他的秘密，他这会儿也基本放弃抵抗了，但是嘴还硬着，“我见漂亮女的就头晕行不行。”

庞宽到家以后老两口已经吃好饭坐在客厅里看电视了，他摸着鼻子问了句还有吃的吗。宽妈站起身，嘟囔着“还以为你跟小磊在外头吃了，我去给你下碗面。”庞宽一个人坐在饭桌前，边吸溜着面条边划手机，他看到彭磊发了微博，说谢谢庞宽送我的礼物，我完全没有抵抗力。底下还配了八九张玩具模型的照片。庞宽忍不住脑补着彭磊站在柜子前面乐的像只小仓鼠的样子，暗暗握拳，觉得这次的事儿自己处理的非常好。彭磊要陪小沁没来陪他看电影这天经地义，反倒是自己，大晚上的还把电话打到人家女朋友那里去了，行为非常的欠考虑。可是当面跟彭磊道歉显得过于生分，庞宽琢磨着送个礼物给他，委婉的表达歉意再拉近一下距离。现在看来彭磊对这个局面也感到满意。

他仔细想过了，彭磊有女朋友了自己不合适老跟他腻歪，但也不能一下子就太疏远。把握住分寸才能对三个人都好。虽说彭磊和吴沁岑能谈多久还不一定，但是作为一个直男，彭磊总要恋爱结婚，是小沁还是别人，对庞宽来说都他妈一样。没想到喜欢人家的时候，没花心思追过，如今彻底没戏了，放手的姿态还要拼命练习。你说多狗的朋友才会在生日晚上把人一个人晾在电影院啊，到最后，还得受害者在这里陪着小心。

庞宽东一榔头西一棒槌的想着，突然胸口就有些闷，他赶紧深呼吸调整了一下，把积极乐观的情绪再重新调动出来。他给自己鼓着劲儿，一碗面条也很快吃的见了底。这个昂扬的心态一直持续到了晚上，就在庞宽迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，像一段热血的乐曲最后落了个破碎的尾音，有句话不受控制的在他脑海里闪过——难道这辈子，就只能这样了吗。


End file.
